Reveries
by Irhaboggles
Summary: With the Wizard finally gone and Glinda finished with her daily duties as the new Ozian leader, Glinda finally has the chance to take some time off and visit her old best friend again and reconnect.


"Elphie!" Glinda shouted as she raced up the hidden hilltop to the place where she and Elphaba used to have all their secret meetups.

"Elphie! Guess what? The Animal project has been going wonderfully! Oh! You would be so proud! All the Ozians are finally starting to chip in! I mean, yes, there are still disputes, but it's going so well, Elphie! You would've loved it!" Glinda took a seat and grinned broadly.

"Ah, how I have missed you! I'm so glad we can be together here! Just like you said, remember? I do. Years ago, we were foolish Shiz schoolgirls, but I still loved you then," Glinda paused and smiled. "Ah! Were we ever so young! Oh, don't you remember?" and then Glinda fell into a reverie...

"Elphie, here, take this!" Glinda said as she shoved a rope into the green girl's hands.

"Glinda, I don't think this is a good idea," Elphaba said nervously as she shifted around in her roller-skates.

"Oh, don't be silly! You'll love this!" Glinda cried, and before Elphaba could protest her disinterest any further, Glinda began to glide, moving her own skates forward. Since Elphaba was holding on to the other end of the rope, she went rolling right along after Glinda, protesting in terror as the Shiz campus sped past them in a blur. Glinda didn't stop even once! Not until they finally reached their destination at the other side of campus. Once they finally came to a stop, both girls were breathless. Both also had wide grins stretched across their faces.

"You're insane!" Elphaba gasped. Glinda simply chuckled in reply and patted Elphaba's back as a silent compliment.

ooo

"Elphie!" Glinda called, Elphaba sighed as she recognized the whining sweetness in her roommate's voice. The girl was about to ask for a favor... "I need help with my homework!" Yup. There it was.

"Glinda, you'll never improve if you don't do it yourself!" Elphaba said. Glinda sighed in exasperation before flopping dramatically on her pink and frilly bed. Elphaba rolled her eyes, unmoved by Glinda's bid for her pity.

"Oh, come on, Elphie, please!?" Glinda whined.

"No," Elphaba replied.

"You're so mean to me!" Glinda pretended to weep.

"No," Elphaba replied. Back and forth, back and forth until finally...

"Ok! Fine! I give up! Come here," Elphaba said, and Glinda cheered as she launched herself to her roommate's side. It worked every time!

ooo

"Elphie. Elphie. Elphie. Elphie. Elphie. Elphie. Elphie. Elphie," Glinda, being bored, tried to attract her roommate's attention, but nothing was working. Finally, she resorted to simply repeating her roommate's name over and over and over again. That worked... eventually.

"WHAT?!" Elphaba cried in frustration, growing tired of hearing her name repeated like a broken record.

"Hi!" Glinda chuckled before darting from the room as Elphaba's curses and pillows followed her out. However, this time, Elphaba gave chase. When Glinda saw this, combined with a black pillow flying at her face, she cried out.

"This means war!" Then she picked up a pillow of her own and threw it hard at Elphaba's face. The game was on!

"Surrender, Elphie!" Glinda cried. Elphaba shook her head defiantly and their little war carried on until they reached a tired truce, both of them out of energy and out of pillows. For college students, they really could be very immature.

ooo

"Elphie! Push me!" Glinda cried. Elphaba turned to see the little blond on a park swing set.

"Aren't you a bit old for that sort of thing?" Elphaba asked skeptically as her college roommate kept begging.

"Please?" Glinda gave Elphaba her best puppy-face.

"Ok, fine!" Elphaba surrendered. The green girl walked over the swing, stood behind the eager Glinda, and... pushed her right off the swing.

"What was that?!" Glinda snapped as she stood up and brushed herself off. Thank Oz this wasn't one of her better dresses!

"You wanted me to push you," Elphaba said in mock innocence.

"You jerk!" Glinda scowled and Elphaba snickered.

"Oh, come here, my sweet," the green girl shook her head pityingly at Glinda as she offered the swing back to the blond. For a moment, Glinda looked distrustful, but when she saw the sincerity in Elphaba's eyes, she sat back down.

"Hang on," Elphaba smiled gently as she gave Glinda a hard, proper, push. Glinda giggled in delight and Elphaba felt her heart melt at the sound.

ooo

"Elphie! We'll never escape! We'll die! We'll have to eat each other!" Glinda wailed as their elevator broke down between floors.

"Oh calm down," Elphaba said, rolling her eyes. "If you're going to act like a fool, join the drama class. This is an old elevator, we'll just dial for help and if nobody comes soon, we'll try to find a way out ourselves," she said. Glinda sighed dramatically, but her whining stopped. It began again five minutes later, however, when no help came, and when Elphaba failed to blast open the doors with magic. That was when Glinda's despair became genuine panic. Hearing such terror and seeing how justified it was now made Elphaba tense, but she refused to break. Not when Glinda needed her. Instead, she took Glinda in her arms and soothed her. Once Glinda managed to stop panicking, Elphaba called upon all her strength and finally dented the old elevator door hard enough to pry it open. Together, she and Glinda climbed from the shaft up to the next floor where Elphaba, again, blasted the doors open. Glinda sighed in relief as they climbed their way up and out to freedom. She swore off elevators forever then.

ooo

"Elphie, look! It's a revolving door!" Glinda said eagerly as they trekked over to a new bookstore opening up on campus.

"A revolving door?" Elphaba asked. "I've never seen one of those before!"

"You what?!" Glinda was genuinely stunned, but when Elphaba only gave her a slightly-wounded look, Glinda cleared her throat and apologized.

"Here, let me just show you," she said, brushing past the green girl to hop into the revolving door. She spun round and round and round again.

"Ok, Glinda, I get it," Elphaba said at last. "Now may I get on?"

"Sure," Glinda said, then she pushed the door so that the next section was free for Elphaba to hop into. The second Elphaba was inside, however, Glinda began to run, spinning the door wildly once again.

"This is so fun!" Glinda squealed over Elphaba's protests for her to calm down and stop spinning like a drunkard. Finally, Elphaba fought back and stopped the door long enough to get halfway out before falling back inside because her cape was caught in the door. She fell in the wrong section and found herself cramped by Glinda, who was still fooling around and giggling.

"Mmm, cozy!" Glinda giggled, snuggling into Elphaba's back. Elphaba rolled her eyes but failed to hide a smile.

"But seriously, can we go now?" Elphaba asked after a few moments of silent cuddling. Glinda nodded and with some awkward moving about, they were able to extract themselves from the little revolving door.

ooo

Glinda woke from her reveries and smiled sadly. They had shared so many great memories together!

"Yeah, good times. Good times," she murmured. "Too bad it can't be that way anymore..." the little blond began to weep. "Oh, Oz, how I wish you would just come back!" Then she dissolved into a puddle of tears as she wrapped her arms miserably around Elphaba's tombstone.

**AN: Inspired off a story I read long ago wherein the reader is talking to his sweetheart but, at the end of it all, we realize that he's actually talking to her grave, which is why she never spoke during the entire story, despite him talking to her.**


End file.
